Imaginary Friend
by Leelou67
Summary: Déambulant dans les rues à la recherche de sa prochaine victime, Enzo va faire une rencontre qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier.


Il était affamé.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir prendre l'air. L'Augustine avait été très stricte sur les heures de « promenades », comme c'était régulièrement appelé. Une seule balade tous les sept jours, de dix-neuf heures à vingt heures trente. Après ce délai passé, on revenait le chercher avec des seringues bourrées à la veine de Vénus.

On l'avait interdit de tuer qui que ce soit, une fois sorti. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de respecter cette règle. Lorsqu'il était enfermé dans sa cellule, on ne le nourrissait que par dose ridiculement minuscule, lui permettant simplement de garder les yeux tout juste ouverts. Alors ce soir, il avait l'intention d'égorger quelqu'un, quelles que soient les conséquences de son acte de barbarie pure. Il avait faim, et sentait le besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un au hasard.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de ce qui ressemblait à une boutique de jouets, où un homme attendait patiemment sous le porche, ne voulant pas se retrouver couvert de neige. Le vampire se rendit alors compte de la date. C'était la veille de Noël. Ce qui voulait dire que cela sera l'occasion de le fêter dignement. L'inconnu ne semblait pas remarquer que quelqu'un l'observait, caché dans la pénombre de cette froide nuit de décembre.

Il attendit qu'il ne reste plus que lui et l'autre homme dans les environs avant de se mettre à avancer dans sa direction d'un pas lent et silencieux. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à l'attaquer. Seulement, il se résigna au dernier moment, lorsqu'il vit une fillette sortir du magasin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se jeta ensuite dans les bras de l'homme, ce qui forçat le vampire à reculer afin de ne pas dévoiler sa position. Il se tapit à nouveau dans l'ombre, qui lui était devenue une amie précieuse.

Les deux humains commencèrent à s'éloigner. En temps normal, il serait simplement rentré, ou bien il aurait cherché une autre victime avant qu'ils ne viennent le chercher. Seulement, il prit simplement décision de les suivre silencieusement, n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, au final, puisque sa vie se résumait à supporter les nombreuses expériences qu'on lui faisait subir depuis des années. Est-ce qu'il lui restait encore ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'humanité après ce qui lui était arrivé depuis l'année où il avait été enfermé ? Probablement.

Il n'avait pas envie de finir comme Damon.

Il continua à les suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'arrêter devant la mairie. Il vit alors sa « victime » se pencher cers la petite fille tout en lui disant de l'attendre bien sagement jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, car il avait besoin d'aller rapidement voir quelques personnes à l'intérieur, et que ça ne lui prendrait pas plus de trois minutes. L'enfant hocha la tête en souriant, puis l'homme pénétra dans le bâtiment en la laissant assise sur un banc, jouant sagement avec une peluche. Le vampire l'observa durant quelques instants, avant de se dire qu'il aurait plus de chance ailleurs. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à s'en aller, il entendit une petite voix briser le silence de cette nuit.

-Vous êtes qui ?

Il se rendit compte que l'enfant s'était levée, et qu'elle venait à sa rencontre en trottinant. Il fit un pas en arrière, ignorant si c'était par surprise ou bien par peur. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut à un mètre de lui, et leva la tête dans sa direction. Elle paraissait à la fois étonnée, mais également curieuse. Ils se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir lequel des deux parlerait le premier.

-Vous êtes qui, répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, vous connaissez mon papa ?

-Hum… Non, je… Je ne faisais que me promener.

-Et vous n'avez pas froid, comme ça, lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le simple gilet qu'il portait, alors qu'elle et son père étaient emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux d'hiver.

-Non, je n'ai jamais froid.

-Ça doit être génial ! Et vous vous appelez comment, monsieur ?

-Lo…

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre qu'on l'appelle par son nom complet. Il avait même fini par le détester. Il se souvient alors du premier qui avait pris l'initiative de l'appeler via un diminutif. Et c'était Damon. Le seul qu'il ai jamais considéré comme un ami. Un ami qui, pourtant, l'avait laissé pour mort, au milieu d'un brasier impossible à maitriser. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis, et en avait longtemps voulu à son voisin de cellule. Aujourd'hui, il espérait simplement tomber sur lui hasard afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas forcément apprécié le fait d'être abandonné.

-… Enzo.

-Enzo ? C'est joli. Et vous avez quel âge ?

-Je suis né il y a longtemps. Vraiment très longtemps. Tu me croirais si je te disais que j'ai plus de cent ans, lui lance-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

-Comme les anges immortels, c'est ça ?

-… C'est quelque chose du même style, dit-il en s'agenouillant afin d'être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

-Moi, j'ai presque cinq ans !

-Tu es déjà presque grande, alors.

Elle lui sourit à pleine dents, puis elle se mit à rire. Son rire était pur et cristallin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Enzo n'avait pas entendu un son de ce genre. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cette petite humaine, dont il aurait probablement fait une bouchée lors de ses débuts en tant que vampire, l'intriguait énormément. Habituellement, il inspirait la peur, même auprès de ceux qui ignoraient sa véritable nature. Mais elle, encore innocente, ne semblait pas inquiète.

-Et mon prénom à moi, c'est Bonnie !

-C'est un très joli prénom aussi. Dis-moi, pourquoi attends-tu ici toute seule, dans le froid ? Ne devrais-tu pas être rentrée chez toi, à une heure aussi tardive ?

-C'est mon papa, il avait besoin d'aller voir ses amis. La dame de la police, aussi. Elle est très gentille, et son fils est mon meilleur copain. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en commençant à le tutoyer, tu as aussi un meilleur copain ?

-… Oui, j'en ai eu un.

-Et maintenant, alors ?

-Cela fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tous les deux. Et à mon avis, il m'a probablement oublié depuis un bon moment pour me remplacer par quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait un peu plus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Quand on est amis pour la vie, c'est pour de bon ! Et même si on se dispute, on reste toujours proches. Matt et moi aussi, on s'est déjà fâchés, mais à chaque fois, on se pardonne.

Il prit ses paroles comme un coup de poing. C'était une gamine de cinq ans qui lui faisait la morale. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison, et que malgré les erreurs que Damon avait pu commettre, il avait envie, au plus profond de lui, de les lui pardonner. L'enfant avait croisé ses bras afin de montrer son mécontentement, avant de retrouver le sourire lorsqu'Enzo lui promis de partir à la recherche de son ancien ami. Sa détermination l'avait frappé. Jamais le vampire n'avait vu une enfant lui tenir tête de la sorte, au point de lui faire éventuellement changer d'avis avec une seule phrase, alors qu'il réfléchissait à une revanche potable depuis des années.

Un bruit discret le sortit de sa rêverie c'était sa montre qui sonnait, lui indiquant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute et demi avant qu'on vienne le chercher. Mais pour la première fois depuis un moment, il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il avait plus parlé avec l'enfant en deux minutes qu'avec ceux qui le torturaient depuis des dizaines d'années. Et en plus, elle lui faisait voir les choses sous un meilleur angle. Grâce à elle, il recommençait à positiver.

-Il va falloir que je m'en aille. En plus, ton papa ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Mais tu reviendras ? Je te trouve très gentil.

-Peut-être, lui répondit-il en se redressant. Mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide cela. Mais j'essayerai.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Parce que je ne crois pas que tu sois un ange gardien, on ne les voit jamais. Et du coup, je crois qu'en fait, tu es un ami imaginaire.

-Un… ?

-Il n'y a qu'à moi que tu parles, et tu es là pour passer du temps avec moi, c'est bien cela ? Bah même si je ne te verrai pas tous les jours, je suis quand même contente d'avoir un ami imaginaire !

Enzo fut pris au dépourvu. On lui avait donné toutes sortes de nom, mais celui-là, c'était bien la première fois. Mais comme la fillette paraissait ravie d'avoir peut-être deviné quelque chose, il n'eut pas le cœur à la contredire, et il se contenta d'affirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il vit alors la porte de la mairie commencer à s'ouvrir, et des voix d'adultes s'élevèrent dans la nuit. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais Carole Lockwood et tous les autres connaissaient de loin son visage. Et il préférait encore s'être retrouvé enfermé à l'Augustine, plutôt qu'exécuté par ces cinglés de Fondateurs.

Avant que la jeune Bonnie eu le temps de lui dire un dernier mot, il avait disparu en l'espace d'une seconde. Il avait longuement couru afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la mairie, afin que les adultes ne se lancent pas à sa poursuite, ou qu'ils n'aient pas d'ennuis avec ceux qui devaient venir le chercher. A la veille de Noël, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les voir s'entre-déchirer. Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment qu'il considérait plus comme une prison qu'une sorte de laboratoire expérimental, il s'arrêta un instant afin de souffler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été obligé de courir de la sorte.

Après cela, il entra, et la porte se referma automatiquement derrière lui. Il descendit quelques marches, au bout desquelles l'attendait l'un des scientifiques, qui fut étonné que celui-ci soit rentré seul, sans que l'on ait eu besoin d'aller le chercher à l'aide de fusils et de seringues remplies de verveine. Il salue le vampire, qui rejoignit docilement sa cellule sans prononcer le moindre mot. Une fois assis sur une chaise qu'Enzo avait placé dans un coin afin d'avoir la paix, le scientifique ferma doucement la grille, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas lutté, contrairement à son habitude. Il fut rapidement rejoint par l'une de ses collègues, qui lui demanda pourquoi le vampire était si calme.

Dans sa cellule, Enzo les écoutait discuter de son cas. Il était vrai qu'il se rebellait souvent, et que même si toutes ses tentatives avaient été des échecs cuisants, il adorait provoquer ceux qui le retenaient. Juste pour voir leurs réactions. La jeune femme qui venait d'arriver le regarda un moment sans rien dire, inscrivit quelques mots dans un cahier avant de tourner le dos et repartir dans la direction opposée. De son côté, l'homme resta devant la grille, bras croisés.

-Tu as trente secondes d'avance, aujourd'hui. C'est un véritable miracle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il m'arrive d'être ponctuel. Et au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je suis capable de me montrer poli et calme, du moment que l'on ne m'assomme pas avec votre foutue verveine. Et puis il faisait froid, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à l'extérieur, alors qu'ici, je suis nourri, logé et chouchouté.

Le scientifique haussa les épaules puis partit à son tour, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de passer les dernières heures de la veille de Noël en compagnie du vampire. Enzo le regarda s'éloigner, un tas de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Ce que lui avait dit l'enfant tournait en rond. Il avait envie d'être libre. De recommencer à vivre normalement. De retrouver Damon. Et la remercier elle.

Il se jura de retourner la voir la semaine suivante, histoire de lui dire à quel point son innocence lui avait ouvert les yeux.

. . . . . . . .

Cette histoire d'ami imaginaire avait duré un bon moment. Alors qu'atour d'elle, l'entourage de Bonnie semblait peu à peu avoir grandi en se disant que ces « choses-là » n'existaient pas, elle restait persuadée qu'Enzo ne disparaitrait pas de sitôt. Lorsqu'on lui posait la question, elle répondait simplement qu'elle était amie avec lui depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, sans entrer dans les détails. Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne son nom. Et chaque semaine, il venait la voir. Un jour, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir plus souvent.

Il avait paru légèrement mal à l'aise, alors elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui dire s'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais plus les années passaient, plus Enzo avait envie de lui dire la vérité. Qui il était réellement, ce qu'il avait fait, en pourquoi il ne pouvait se libérer plus d'une fois par semaine. Seulement, il craignait de l'effrayer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le traite de monstre, alors que depuis si longtemps, elle le considérait comme l'un des ses amis les plus proches.

Le jour de ses quinze ans, il avait réussi à venir la voir dans la soirée, lorsque tous ses amis étaient rentrés chez eux après la fête d'anniversaire organisée par son père. N'ayant pas d'argent en réserve à l'Augustine, il n'avait pas été en mesure de lui apporter quoi que ce soit. Mais contre toute attente, Bonnie s'était précipitée vers lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras, en lui disant que sa présence était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait été pris au dépourvu, car on ne lui avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'affection. Jusque-là, son seul ami avait été Damon, et ils n'avaient presque jamais eu l'occasion de se voir à moins d'un mètre de distance à cause des murs des cellules qui les séparaient.

C'était la première fois qu'il appréciait autant quelqu'un d'humain. En général, il se serait contenté de les égorger sans aucun but précis. Juste pour s'amuser. Mais pas une fois il n'avait laissé de corps derrière lui depuis cette fameuse veille de Noël. Il voulait changer Il avait envie d'être vu comme quelqu'un de bien, et plus comme le vampire assoiffé de sang qu'il avait été de nombreuses années auparavant.

Seulement, les choses avaient changé, elles aussi, l'année suivante. Enzo avait réussi à négocier deux jours de sortie au lieu d'un avec les dirigeants de l'Augustine, et Bonnie s'épanouissait. Elle paraissait à chaque fois de plus en plus ravie de le retrouver, même après trois jours sans s'être vus. Elle comprenait le fait qu'il ne veuille toujours rien dire, et se contentait de s'amuser avec lui. Le problème était qu'Enzo avait senti la présence d'autres vampires en ville, alors qu'il était le seul présent à dix kilomètres à la ronde depuis des années. Et surtout, il y avait eu plusieurs meurtres que la police ne pouvait expliquer.

Bonnie s'était rendue compte de l'anxiété et l'inquiétude de son ami, et elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. Et dans un élan de panique, il lui avait tout raconté. Il lui avait appris l'existence des vampires, de l'Augustine, il lui avait confié qu'il en était _un_ et que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait rien dit, c'était pour la protéger. Il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit à cause des créatures surnaturelles venant de débarquer en ville, alors il avait préféré la mettre en garde.

Lui qui s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, il avait été surpris de découvrir que Bonnie était bien plus ouverte d'esprit que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir caché tant de choses. Elle l'avait ensuite remercié de toujours avoir veillé sur elle alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé, puis elle avait affirmé qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui à ses côtés.

. . . . . . . .

-De la verveine ? Sérieusement ?

-C'est comme du poison pour nous, lui répondit-il. Et c'est avec ça qu'ils me calment, à l'Augustine. Je peux t'assurer que c'est vraiment efficace. Parce qu'en plus de nous assommer pendant plusieurs heures, ça a la propriété de nous brûler en entrant en contact avec notre peau. Donc, si jamais tu as peur que quelqu'un soit un vampire, verse-en quelques gouttes dans son verre, lui lance-t-il en lui tendant une fiole remplie de veine de Vénus.

Elle attrape le flacon puis le range dans son sac, comme lui a demandé le vampire. Il tenait absolument à ce qu'elle soit protégée des gens de son espèce, et il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

. . . . . . . .

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, il lui avait appris à se défendre. Seulement, les choses avaient dégénéré. Trois vampires incontrôlables étaient apparus au beau milieu de leur séance d'entrainement, et Enzo, malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite, avait été obligé d'intervenir en se montrant assez violent avec eux. Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'attraper Bonnie par les épaules et les avait temporairement éloignés, tous les deux, du vampire qui restait.

Après cela, il avait dû faire quelque chose qu'il regrettait depuis un moment déjà. Mais il savait que pour la sécurité de la jeune femme, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il représentait un danger pour elle désormais, et il fallait qu'il sorte de sa vie. Elle avait paru choquée par ses paroles, puis elle s'était énervée.

-Quoi ? Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles. Je ne laisserai pas ces monstres te chasser !

-Bonnie, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Tu n'es plus en sécurité, d'accord ? Le simple fait que tu me connaisses te met en danger, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, moi, avait-elle ajouté en étouffant un sanglot. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Ça fait des années que je te connais, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sereinement tout en sachant que tu risques de te faire tuer dès que tu poses un pied dehors…

Alors qu'Enzo allait répliquer, elle s'était avancée et l'avait embrassée, sans savoir trop pourquoi. Elle espérait seulement que cela pourrait peut-être le faire changer d'avis. Ils étaient restés dans les bras de l'autre durant de longues minutes sans rien dire, jusqu'à ça que le vampire ne se recule en baissant la tête, se sentant déjà brisé à l'intérieur. Il l'avait ensuite attrapée par les épaules et avait planté son regard dans le sien en disant

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des vampires. Aujourd'hui, si tu es sortie, c'était simplement pour prendre l'air. Tu n'as pas vu ces trois monstres s'en prendre à nous, et… Tu ne m'as jamais rencontré, Bonnie. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, on ne s'est jamais vus, toi et moi. Tu vas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, et tu vas rentrer chez toi comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant un court instant, elle avait été immobile, puis, l'hypnose ayant fonctionné, elle s'était retournée et avait commencé à marcher dans la direction opposée, s'éloignant peu à peu de lui. Une fois qu'elle avait disparu de son champ de vision, Enzo avait crié afin de faire sortir toute la rage qu'il avait en lui. Il aurait préféré que ces foutus vampires ne soient jamais venus. Au moins, il aurait pu être avec elle.

Mais le Destin s'en était mêlé. Et comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas joué en sa faveur.

. . . . . . . .

-C'est moi, je suis rentrée !

Enzo quitta son fauteuil, reposa son verre sur la table basse, puis il rejoignit la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Il la prit dans ses bras, puis il l'embrassa. Cela avait beau ne faire que quatre heures qu'elle était partie, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute une semaine loin d'elle. Elle déposa un sac rempli de nourriture sur le plan de travail, puis elle enleva sa veste et alla l'accrocher au porte-manteau.

-Désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps que prévu, mais je suis passée voir Damon juste avant d'aller faire les courses de la semaine. Tu savais qu'il n'avait plus tué qui que ce soit depuis près d'un mois ? Il m'a invitée à boire un verre pour fêter ça, et comme ça m'a semblé important, je n'ai pas pu le lui refuser.

-Alors comme ça, vous vous reparlez à nouveau ?

-Ecoute, je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à se planquer dans un cercueil jusqu'à ce que sa bien-aimée se réveille. Je crois que tu aurais fait la même chose, lui lance la sorcière. Imagine, si au lieu d'Elena, c'était moi qui était plongée dans une sorte de coma artificiel, et que mon réveil dépendait uniquement du réveil de ma meilleure amie ? Et puis, Damon est mon meilleur ami, et j'ai besoin de lui.

-Wow, tu as fait preuve d'une maturité incroyable, Bonnie, lui répond Enzo en se dirigeant vers le salon où l'attend son verre de whiskey. On dirait que tu es devenue grande, depuis le temps…

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis déjà grande depuis l'âge de cinq ans.

Le vampire s'arrêta brusquement, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce que sa sorcière venait de dire. Il se retourna lentement vers elle d'un geste assez incertain. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il fu surpris d'y voir une lueur de malice. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et sur le moment, il ignora comment il était censé l'interpréter. Il finit alors par comprendre qu'elle savait. Elle le savait, et venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Encore une fois.

-…Comment ?

-Damon.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Un soir, alors que tu étais totalement bourré, tu es entré dans le Mystic Grill et tu es tombé sur lui. Et comme c'est l'un de tes meilleurs amis, tu lui as tout raconté. Tu lui as expliqué pourquoi tu refusais tout le temps de participer à des missions auxquelles moi-même j'avais été assignée.

-Et… Pourquoi il ne te l'a pas dit plus tôt, s'il était au courant ?

-Lui aussi était bourré, et grâce à je ne sais quel élément, il s'en est souvenu i peine quelques jours. Je crois que c'était aussi pour ça qu'il tenait à me voir aujourd'hui. Non pas qu'il avait envie de créer la moindre tension, mais il pensait que c'était mieux si je savais.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent. Enzo, lui ne savait comment réagir. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être confié à Damon, ce qui lui indiquait qu'il avait dû se prendre une sacrée cuite ce soir-là. Lui qui n'avait jamais osé avouer à Bonnie ce qui s'était passé, même après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, il était heureux que ce soit leur ami commun qui l'ait fait. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se colla à lui, et il la serra dans ses bras. Et ce n'est qu'après une très longue minute qu'elle lui demanda

-Est-ce… Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me rendre mes souvenirs ? Je veux dire… Ceux que tu m'as effacé, quand j'avais seize ans…

Il la regarda en souriant, et comme elle n'avait plus de veine de Vénus dans les veines depuis deux jours, cela lui semblait être le moment adéquat afin de faire cela. Il ignorait quelle allait être sa réaction, mais désormais, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie faire en sorte qu'elle aussi, puisse profiter de tous ces souvenirs qui avaient permis à Enzo de tenir bon. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules puis il lui dit simplement : « _Souviens-toi de nous, Bonnie._ »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, probablement à cause de toutes les images qui lui revenaient, et elle dû s'accrocher au vampire afin de ne pas tomber. Il la regarda avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude, puis elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La sorcière releva ensuite la tête vers lui, puis elle le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put, se souvenant désormais de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Elle laissa ensuite quelques larmes s'échapper, et il fit de même, n'ayant plus besoin de cacher tous ces si bons moments. Bonnie repensa à toutes ces fois où elle avait pu détester Enzo à cause de ses choix de vie, mais désormais, elle comprenait que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Mais désormais, ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Comme _avant_.

Enzo remercia silencieusement le Destin, qui pour une fois, avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau. Probablement le plus beau de tous.

C'était elle.


End file.
